Wicked Lovely
by XxCruelButterflyxX
Summary: Ever felt like high school was a "witch"? That's because it is, and you say it wasn't, you're a pretty mouthed liar. This high school is nothing like HSM, Lizzie McGuire, or Glee. You can't hope for a magical solution, especially when a certain gossip anon named the Backbiter bitch tells all of your secrets! Join Snow, Rapunzel, Eric, and all your other favorites, crossover/canon.
1. Chapter 1

**This is not your typical high school story. These halls speaks volumes; for they have seen the scandals, lies, love triangles, rivalries, insecurity, corruption, and even the downfalls of the residents of StoryBrooke Falls.**

**Be careful of who you associate with, keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Trust no one because I will be watching. And who knows, your deepest secrets could be your way out, or it might be the school's greatest show to humiliate you. **

**Enjoy your day, my pretties. **

**Remember; don't do anything I wouldn't do ;)**

**Sincerely,**

**Back-biter Bitch**

**Chapter One: Rapunzel 1.1**

The sun shone brightly through her window, causing the blonde to open her eyes and reveal the jaded apple green beauty in them, she stretched as she glanced at her pet, Pascal who was snoozing away in his tank.

Giggling brightly, the fifteen year old got out of her lavender bed with her long golden hair falling from the loose topknot she had put on last night. She padded her way to her shower to get ready. It was a special day, because today, her mother was finally allowing her to go to public school. After years of convincing, Gothel decided that she was ready to let Rapunzel have the opportunity of being around her own age group. Not to mention, the fact that Gothel's salon business was increasing, and she would no longer have as much time to tutor Rapunzel. It could be part of the reason that she finally relented.

After fifteen minutes, Rapunzel stepped out and changed into her outfit. Her outfit consisted of a purple blouse with a jean pleated skirt, purple wooden wedges, and a wristband with flowers accent. She decided to leave her hair down to her hips. She did very minimal makeup to keep a fresh faced look.

After feeding her pet Pascal, Rapunzel grabbed her backpack which was black with neon paint splattered decorations, and bounded down the stairs to where her stepmother was waiting for her with a cup of hazelnut latte.

"Morning mother."

Rapunzel greeted her mother with a kiss on the cheek as she went to grab a muffin off the tray.

"Morning, my sweet." Gothel turned to grab her keys and purse. "Are you ready for school?" The brunette woman with the green eyes was dressed in deep red blouse with black slacks and heels.

"Of course," Rapunzel replied as she took a bite of her muffin." I'm so excited for going to school for the first time." The pair walked out to Gothel's grey corvette, and got in to drop Rapunzel off at Walt High

As they drove in comfortable silence to the tune of "Good time" by Owl City, Gothel noticed the hyper excitement of her daughter. She smiled a soft smile as she turned the radio down.

"Mother, I was listening to that." Rapunzel whined a little as she brushed a few strands of her blonde hair out of her way. Gothel gave her a look as they pulled up in front of Walt High.

"Now Rapunzel, I know you're excited for being able to go to school for the first time, but I want to remind you that public school can be harsh and not at all like the school programs you watch. There are dangers and evils that I didn't want to expose to you, but sadly you must go out in the world."

"Mother…" Rapunzel's green eyes gazed in amazement at the school. "I will be fine, I'm older now."

"Alright Rapunzel dear, you have your phone?"

"Yes."

"Your pepper spray?"

"Yes."

"Your rape whistle?"

"Yes Mother." Rapunzel grabbed her bag from the backseat. "Can I go now?"

"Okay Sweetums." Gothel blew her a kiss." Have a good day at school; your mummy is going to be at the salon."

"Bye Mother."

As she got out of the car and Gothel drove away with a final honk, Rapunzel decided to take in her surroundings.

Walt High was a massive campus. There was a main building that was three stories high, with surrounding buildings that were in a circular fashion. The bricks were red, with the school colors of blue and gold on the flags. There was lush green scenery that were cut and trimmed. In the middle of all the school's glory, in the courtyard stood a beautiful fountain with a giant star at the top.

"Wow." Rapunzel's green eyes were astounded that she was a student here. All her life, her studies were confined to one room, and it was just herself.

Checking her cellphone's time, Rapunzel noted that she was half an hour early, so there were no students around. Sighing a mixture of disappointment and relief that she wouldn't embarrass herself since she never went to public school and had no real idea what the real world was like.

She walked up to the steps and pulled open the door. Walking inside, she noticed the walls were painted with famous inspirational quotes airbrushed on the walls that weren't covered by blue lockers. The blonde female smiled a little since she recognized a few of them. Looking for the check in office, Rapunzel opened the door as she went in.

The receptionist at the desk was a woman who didn't seemed to realize that her youth had come and gone. Her lashes were a bit clumped and her lipstick a shade off the right purple. It was a purple plum, and her cheeks a bit too rouge for Rapunzel's taste. The woman's skin had a bit of a grey tin, and her salt-pepper hair was held up by a clip. Her outfit was a violet suit paired with gray platforms.

The receptionist was furiously typing away at her keyboard, muttering darkly about "stupid files" and "incorrect notices". She didn't seem to notice Rapunzel standing there by her desk until Rapunzel caught sight of her name tag and cleared her throat nervously.

"Um, Miss Yzma?"

Miss Yzma turned to her with a glint in her eye, surveying the blonde head to toe.

"Yes?"

"Well I-"Rapunzel stammered as she tried to form the words she needed.

"Speak up, I don't have all day." Miss Yzma waved impatiently.

"I'm the new student, Rapunzel Corona and I-"

"Yes, the new girl, "Miss Yzma interrupted, as she turned back to her computer and typed again. "Currently enrolled, has no record of public school education until now, a home schooled student of the famous Gothel who owns the salon _Corona Flair._"

Rapunzel nodded as the woman continued to type, muttering again how she didn't get paid enough for this job darkly. Miss Yzma pressed print with a long manicured finger nail and turned around to grab a few papers. Shuffling them into order, she replied in a bored voice as she handed the papers to Rapunzel who accepted them meekly.

"There is your class schedule, there is a study hall block designated for all your scholastic needs, your locker number with combination code, rule book, papers that Gothel will need to sign, and a few announcements along with the school's map."

Rapunzel started to thumb through the papers, "Um, does the school have an art club?" Her question caused the woman to look up with an annoyed look.

"Art club?" Miss Yzma's mouth was pressed thin as if she has swallowed a whole bag of lemons. "Miss Corona, I have enough to deal with, if you want to concern yourself with extra-curricular, there is a whole student body here, ask one of them."

"But I-" Rapunzel was cut off by Miss Yzma shooing her out with a dismissive hand as she went back to her typing and dark muttering.

Rapunzel caught her saying with a bit of a glare "I'm surrounded by idiots."

Left with a bunch of papers and a sense of abandonment, Rapunzel sighed. Her first day here, no one here that she knew, and it was her luck that the first person she ran into would be a grumpy woman who seemed to hate her job with a passion.

Rapunzel decided to wander the school trying to familiarize her mind with the layout of the school. Taking out her map, the blonde wandered down the halls with a pen in hand as she sketched little random doodles around it.

After walking around once and memorizing it, she had become engrossed in her sketching as she walked down the hallways. Her earbuds were in, blasting away at a song by Selena Gomez. So because Rapunzel's attention was on her doodles and humming the tune, she didn't see the person she bumped into.

"Ouch!" A young attractive female with an ebony bob and doe brown eyes fell backwards, her pouty mouth in an o shape. She wore a yellow skirt with a red tank top and a blue vest. Her nude pumps had an apple emblem on the side.

"I'm so sorry-"Rapunzel was cut off by the brunette brushing off her words as she adjusted her outfit. She ignored the blonde as if she were the dust that she swept off her dress by her dainty fingers.

"Snow!"

Another female, this time with long raven hair in a low ponytail, tanned complexion, and exotic features came running to her. She wore a blue dress with a white bolero mini jacket and bronze gladiator sandals. Snow rolled her eyes in response as she accepted her friend's help.

"It's fine, Jasmine, just the new girl being a stupid bitch." This snide comment made Rapunzel's mouth drop, she didn't mean to bump into Snow.

"But I-", Jasmine cut her off with a glare.

"Do you know who she is?-"Jasmine was stopped by Snow who calmly put her hand on her arm, causing her to stop her rant.

"I've got this."

Snow bent down to Rapunzel's level, and looked her dead in the eye with a cold indifference.

"Look new girl, since it's your first day, you get a little warning. " Her red lips were pursed tightly as if talking to her was a chore. "I'm Blanche White, but like everyone, you address me as Snow. I'm Homecoming queen, head varsity cheer captain, and part time model. "

"_Is she really all that?"_ Rapunzel's green eyes noticed no one stopped to help her. They ignored her.

"Any way, "Snow waved a very well manicured hand in front of her face." Here's a tip: stay out of my way, keep under the radar and I won't make your life a living hell." She got up, and motioned to Jasmine.

"Come on, let's go get our Starbucks." The pair walked away, leaving Rapunzel to be stunned.

The blonde didn't realize that she was still on the ground until a slim hand with a French manicure was offered in front of her. She looked up to see a brunette with hazel orbs that sparkled and a friendly smile.

"The floor isn't a good place for the first day here." Rapunzel accepted her hand and let her be helped up. They picked up her things and the brunette introduced herself as Belle.

"Thank you Belle, I'm Rapunzel, but what was Snow's problem?" Belle rolled her eyes as she straightened her yellow laced blouse to be modest but cute.

"Snow has a bit of an ego." Belle took Rapunzel to the student rec room. "Snow arranged the school like a kingdom, or rather kingdoms. Snow's "kingdom" is full of the upper-class popularity kids like Gaston, Vanessa, and Edward.

"Kingdoms?", Rapunzel was confused.

"Like cliques", Belle explained as they sat at a table. "Like the cool Asians, jocks, burnouts, nerds, and the greatest people you'll ever meet." The brunette pulled out her iphone as she clicked on a picture and showed a picture of a layout.

It was a rough sketch of the school, showing the kingdoms' domains, like Snow's kingdom resided on the courtyard with the fountain and gardens. The jocks had the workout rooms and fields, while the cool Asians resided over the labs/computer rooms.

"So do you mean that they own these areas?"

"No, everyone has access to the labs, courtyard, etc; it just means they get the best part or spot there. It's also typically where you find the cliques."

"Hey Belle!" a male voice called out to her. "Who's your friend?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Text**

**To: Vanessa Marselle**

**New girl-blonde, boho chic down in Hippieville. Thought she would **

**scored major cool factors since she is the daughter of the renowned Gothel, **

**but she is one of those art freaks! Not even a cool one, she bumped into Snow. **

**Pissed her off.**

**From: Jasmine Patel**

**To: Jasmine Marselle**

**Sounds like a perfect new toy. Maybe Helga can think of new ways to break **

**her in. After all, wouldn't want her to not feel at home would we? **

**From : Vanessa Marselle**

**To: Vanessa Marselle**

**You are such a wicked soul! ;) But we love you anyway.**

**Meet you in choir, Snow and Red are facing off today.**

**From: Jasmine Patel**

Chapter 2: Snow 1.1

Blanche or rather "Snow "stared ahead with a cool look at the students that milled around the school like the pitiless fools they were. She sipped at her skinny nonfat mocha latte, red lips pursed at the fact she fell on her ass and not in a graceful way. It was because of new girl, Rapunzel Corona.

Scratch any chance of her making a good impression on the popular crowd especially since Snow ruled the clique, and the school.

That's right; Snow was the resident Queen Bee of Walt High. The ebony haired beauty with a perfect complexion who had her army of skanks, a modeling contract, and a killer voice that was stellar. Now every now and then, she had well…minor setbacks/conflicts, but Snow was Queen. Her very name was the reason freshmen cowered in fear of her, why she was the hot main trend, and why Snow was number one.

"Snow?"

Snow White snapped out of her thoughts as Jasmine looked at her with concern. Snow waved her away as she dumped the contents of her drink away. Jasmine raised an eyebrow at the wasted mocha latte as she followed the raven haired queen.

"Are you okay?" Jasmine asked as they side stepped a small group of band members and their instruments.

"I'm fine, " Snow snapped a little, regretting her tone a second later as Jasmine flinched at the harshness. Snow and Jasmine had known each other since they were in Gucci diapers, both of their parents were divorced and they worked for the same company.

It was only natural that the two girls would bond; Snow handled popularity for both of them, and Jasmine handled their designer wardrobe. Jasmine was known as heiress, second to Snow's popularity.

Snow sighed as she changed her tone.

"Sorry, I'm a bit on edge, sing off with that red hooker and I am still pissed at the fact Derek had drunken sex with Esmeralda." Snow rubbed her temples as she tried to count to ten and remind herself that stressing would ruin her complexion.

"Chill Snow, "Jasmine reassured her as they walked to the choir room which was filled with students already. Some of the males like Phoebus were around Ariel, their eyes hooked as they followed every movement.

"Like I was saying, "Ariel twirled a strand of her vibrant red hair around her index finger as she chatted with excitement. " My sister's fiancé is really dreamy, he has such chiseled features and a gentleman, Adella couldn't stop staring at him. "

"Guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, "Snow cut in snidely as she placed her bag on her chair and propped herself to sit on the desk's surface. Snow's lips were turned upwards in a mocking sneer as she locked eyes with the redhead. "Sluttony must be genetic."

"Excuse me?" Ariel was up out of her seat quicker than a New York minute as she came face to face with Snow. A lot of students were interested now at the scene unfolding between the two songbirds. "I'm not a whore and neither are any of my sisters."

"I didn't use the term whore," Snow used her fingers as quotations for the last word as she smirked. "The term was slut, or is the red dye finally seeped into your non-existent brain?"

SLAP!

Ariel's palm made contact with Snow's face as Jasmine and others gasped with mixed emotions. No one had ever seen Ariel hit someone, much less Snow. Everyone in the room had gone silent as Snow turned her head to look back at her, her left cheek red and her hair mused slightly. Snow's eyes were narrowed as she glared at the redhead who stared right back with a furious expression.

"Wrong move bitch," Snow's foot came up and she slammed her heel into Ariel's stomach, knocking the wind out of her. As Ariel hunched over, Snow got up and drew her hand back. When Ariel looked up through the haze of her red hair, Snow's hand scratched her face.

The two started to throw punches, slaps, and kicks, each one more wildly and out of control as people started to record the fight.

Students were so busy cheering, hollering, and throwing in comments that no one realized that their teacher Miss Rabbit walked in.

"Girls!" Her voice rang through the room as the room became quiet. Miss Rabbit although 24, commanded presence. Miss Rabbit stood at an impressive height of 5'6 with a perfect hourglass figure and seductive bedroom eyes. Most of her classes were full of hormonal boys who spent the better half of their time staring at her bust.

Ariel and Snow paused; Ariel's nails had sunk into Snow's shirt tearing it, and Snow had a fistful of Ariel's red hair in her fingers determined to pull it off.

"I'm disappointed in you both! You're both ladies, and therefore you should act like it. Go to Mr. Pride's office immediately." Miss Rabbit turned her back to them and addressed the rest of class. "As for the rest of you, I want you to pull your sheet music for the songs you selected for Octoberfest."

Snow and Ariel grudgingly picked their bags up and left the choir room. The girls could hear their classmates whispering in hushed tones as they dug through their bags.

"Stupid bitch." Ariel muttered underneath her breath. Her hand clutched her stomach, massaging the bruise that appeared from the force of Snow's heel.

" Look's who talking," Snow retorted as she dug for a mirror in her bag. " We're both in deep shit because you decided to slap me." Finding one, Snow decided to fix her face.

Ariel was partly surprised to see the real Snow talking, not the façade she put on for the student body of being perky and perfect. Ariel responded with a snide comment as they rounded the corner to the main office.

"I wouldn't have slapped you if you would have minded your own business. Your mouth had no right to speak about my family."

Snow puckered her lips as she applied her signature red lipstick. "Consider it a free lesson in the real world. People are always going to talk about you; it's what you respond to that defines you."

Ariel snorted very unladylike. "Yeah? Your actions in the fight proved how classy you were."

"I stood my ground. I don't back down to no one." Snow stopped in front of the office for Mr. Pride.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear me, dear me.**

**Is that how ladies are supposed to act?**

**There are better ways to fight,**

**Yet Snow and Red have a history that no one knows.**

**Perhaps a little trip to the graveyard is called for?**

**After all, I am pretty sure the Bollywood princess has the keys.**

**-with love and poisoned kisses**

**Back Biter Bitch ;) **

Chapter 3- Belle 1.1

Belle sighed as she just read the latest message from the Backbiter Bitch. Everyone's phone or social feed always got the latest update from the anonymous sender no matter if their number was private or not. Knowing that Ariel was in the office again, the French beauty knew that she was going to have to cover for her with her boyfriend.

Truthfully, Belle always felt intrigued by the anonymous gossip she read. She couldn't put her finger on, but Belle brushed it off as curiosity as a familiar male voice broke her out of her thoughts. Thankfully Rapunzel didn't see the text as her eyes were on the newcomer who joined the table.

John Smith was a senior boy with wavy blond locks and piercing blue eyes. He had a smile on at the sight of Belle and Rapunzel. He gestured towards Rapunzel with a wink, "Belle, you must introduce me to your new friend."

Belle rolled her eyes at the senior." Down boy, this is Rapunzel." The brunette smiled at the female blonde who was blushing a shade of pink.

"Don't fall for his antics Rapunzel. Charming as he may be, he is trouble." Belle leaned towards John in a smirking coy manner. "Care to educate our new classmate to our school?"

"Of course. " The pair motioned to Rapunzel who gave them a raise of her eyebrow.

"Do you mind if we take you to your first class?" Belle smiled kindly. John got up to offer his arm to both ladies. Belle took his right arm and indicated with a nod that Rapunzel that she should take his left. Rapunzel took it, a little bit unsure of the gesture. Noticing her look of discomfort, John gave her a warm smile.

"It's rude for a lady to be unescorted alone, especially on her first day here, no?"

Rapunzel relaxed at his explanation. After the Snow fiasco, she was grateful for the company. The trio made their way down the hallway after Rapunzel pointed out her period was English with Miss Porter.

"Miss Porter is really nice. Her homework although a bit long sometimes, is fair. You will like it with her." Belle pointed out as she waved to fellow classmates throughout the hall who nodded or vocalized their greetings to the trio.

"You guys seem to be popular, are you guys like royalty?" The blonde asked as she leaned in closer to John's arm to avoid a passerby with an instrument case.

John laughed, "We're part of the Adventurous Rebellion Kingdom. At least that's what her Highness has dubbed us since we are everything she doesn't like. Belle, although she is beautiful and has the potential to be a royal, rejected them. I, on the other hand believe everyone should honestly stuff their royal nonsense shit up their ass, and go explore the wonders of life. However, Belle and I take care of the others who are bullied by the Ice Queen. Snow's kingdom is Royal, meaning anyone is a self-centered egotist or has great connections is part of her court."

"Why are the kingdoms so important?" Rapunzel asked as they stopped in front of her classroom.

"As John pointed out, Snow has the school's population set into kingdoms because she believes in the royal hierarchy. I can explain more of the kingdoms later, you have class and so do we. "Belle explained as they saw her off." We'll meet at lunch alright?"

As Rapunzel went in, John and Belle went to their class which was History with Mr. Frollo whom most students didn't like, but he was the only history teacher for the freshmen and sophomores.

Belle and John sat in their respective seats. John and Belle sat in the middle near the back with their classmates.

Philip Knight and Eric Sawyer waved hello to the pair as they sat down with their books open before Mr. Frollo came in.

"Hello boys." Belle gave them a savvy smile as she got out her notes. John snickered at her, he knew Belle had a natural flirting ability, but she refused to believe it.

"Belle, you missed the party last night." Eric's blue eyes sparkled in good humor as he leaned in close to show the pictures from the party. "Giselle finally kissed me, we're official now. " He smiled at the thought of the cheery redhead who was a bit silly, but he honestly found it adorable

"Good for you, she's a good friend of mine." Belle looked to survey the two males in front of her as John leaned behind to flirt with Chel who was currently chewing on her gum.

"Hey bronze beauty." John winked at Chel who looked bored with the atmosphere.

Chel was the original and prettier version of Snookie. Her body was curvy and slim with a big bubble butt that John wouldn't mind tapping. Her lips were so big and luscious that rivaled Angelina Jolie.

"What do you want Goldilocks?" Chel deadpanned as she doodled gold stars on her notebook.

"I'm wounded." John mocked her in a teasing manner as he put a hand on his heart to emphasize his humor. "I thought you would be pleased at my gesture to entertain a lady."

"Your idea of entertainment is different from mine." Chel deadpanned as she blew a bubble and popped it with her mouth. John was amused at her slight disinterest as he took a lock of her hair and kissed it.

"Oh come on Chel." John murmured as he released the lock as it gently slid out of his fingers."I could show you a good time if you wanted."

Chel huffed as she tried to focus on her notes, but there was a slight tint of red on her cheeks.

Philip Knight was the all American boy with his chestnut brown hair and brown eyes. He had a slender built and a charming personality. He was very loyal and he was the baseball star of their school. Philip was also the President of their student council, and one of the heartthrobs of their school. His cousin was Wendy Darling who was a freshman.

Eric Sawyer was another heartthrob who was on the swim team, but unfortunately his brother was Gaston. He was someone who constantly got on her nerves with his stupid pickup lines and declarations of his classic "no one was better than Gaston" speeches. Eric had intense blue eyes and jet black hair with an interest in sailing.

"Yeah." Philip laughed as he texted on his phone. "You are so happy that your princely ass can get laid."

"Philip!" Belle tried to suppress her laughter, but another voice stopped the group from socializing any more.

"Good morning students." Their teacher walked in, immediately the temperature in the room dropped as he set his textbook on his desk. Frollo had the uncanny ability to make students fear him and his piercing gaze felt as if he was inspecting how impure your soul was.

Frollo was a man of church and all of his lessons included a smidge of religion in it. He had dark shadows under his eyes, cold grey eyes, a thin frame, and lines that hardened his face. He was also really pale which only made the rumors about his closet case insanity fly around more.

"I trust you guys are ready for the quiz over the influence of the Christian Crusades by all of your mindless chattering. " Frollo semi-glared at his class when no one answered his statement. "I didn't think so, so to prepare for your quiz which will be in two days, you all will spend the class writing a two page paper based off your notes you have all written. This isn't a group project, so no talking."

~A hour later~

Belle sighed as she walked out of the class with Philip as they walked to their music class. They had said goodbye to John and Eric who left for their respective gym classes.

"I'm so glad we have history first so we can get it over and done with. Frollo is such a creep; I almost rather deal with the nonsense of Gaston."

Philip laughed as he put an arm around her shoulders to steer the French beauty through the traffic as she immersed herself in flipping through her Kindle fire.

"It's over; we can deal with his insanity later. We need to focus on our duet; we are one of the main leads for Miss Rabbit."

"Speaking of duets, do you hear about the fight with Snow and Ariel?"

"Who didn't, our school is wired together. We are like a horde of paparazzo, always wanting to get in on the latest gossip while not realizing we're the main focus of the camera."

Belle blushed as Philip's fingers tighten themselves on her shoulder as they avoided a group of freshmen chattering through the hallway. Belle wouldn't dare admit this out loud, but she had a soft spot for the Student Council President.

"I just hope her boyfriend doesn't get upset over her getting in trouble again."

"David is chill," Philip reminded her as they walked through their classroom. "If it helps, I will talk to him at work." He let go of her shoulders and sat down near the back of the classroom.

"Thank you. I won't have time today because I have to cover a shift for Tiana." Belle sat next to him and started to make a change to her calendar. 'By the way, you said you wanted a slow, but romantic duet right? I think I have the perfect one in mind."

**Author Note:**

**Thank you for your reviews and messages, I am a little shocked at the views this story has gotten.**

**This story has elements of Glee, PLL, Hellcats, Gossip Girl, and High School Musical.**

**Yes I have crossover and canon pairings.**

**No, I will not reveal who BackBiter Bitch may be until later.**

**You can request characters to show up in here.**

**Happy reading and reviews help!**


	4. Chapter 4

"_**She paints her fingers with a close precision  
He starts to notice empty bottles of gin  
And takes a moment to assess the sins she's paid for**_

A lonely speaker in a conversation  
Her words were swimming through his ears again  
There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for

Say what you mean  
Tell me I'm right  
And let the sun rain down on me  
Give me a sign  
I want to believe"

_**~Panic at the Disco "The Ballad of Mona Lisa**_

**Back Biter Bitch has posted a new status update:**

**Love is sweet, so sick it makes me gag.**

**Glad to see another ditzy bubble brain got her ending with a prince.**

**I don't think it will last personally since I know Eric has a few dirty secrets of his own.**

**However, I'm looking forward to the scandals that will be revealed soon.**

**Be on your best behavior. **

Chapter 4: Cliques are the new chic

Snow read over the new update with a quiet giggle as she and Ariel sat on opposite sides of the couch as they waited for Principal Pride. Snow clicked her heels together as she clucked her tongue in boredom. They were waiting in the reception area as Miss Yzma typed away on her computer who switched it up from yelling commands at her intern Kronk to muttering curses under her breath.

"So you red hooker, what's the deal with you and Ferdinand?" Her eyes flickered towards the female with her stupid blue eyes who gave her a look of indifference.

"Excuse me? I believe my social life is none of your concerns." The fellow junior quipped back as calm as she could muster at the moment. "Beside I'm dating David." With that being said, Ariel smirked at that "victory" of snagging David.

"It is if that guy happens to be my ex, it's my business. " Snow rolled her eyes at her. "You just love my sloppy seconds."

"We hooked up once, went back to being best friends after he decided to go experiment." Ariel shrugged. "And believe me, my name sounded so much better than yours rolling off his lips when he was working it."

"You're just jealous that my voice is a higher level of soprano than your third rate Ke$ha's autotuned vocals. " Snow sneered." You couldn't carry my notes, much less deserve to." The pale beauty was fuming. Ferdinand and her were the "it "couple when they were freshman, but Snow got tired of his constant need to embrace his femininely routine sometimes. What guy insisted on facials and body sculpting therapy? Snow wasn't happy when he suggested they date other people, telling her that she was more stuck up and concerned with social royalty than him. Whatever. Snow's rebound with a senior put her name permanently in Walt High. After her boy toy was sucked dry and she learned the secret of connections, Snow moved on and secured her position as Queen Bee.

"Prepare to get pitch slapped when we show down at the Octoberfest." Ariel resisted the urge to flick her the bird as she hissed at her.

"I will aca-believe it when hell freezes over." Snow insulted her as the door opened to Mr. Pride's office

Mr. Pride was an older man who had an impressive regal aura about him. His gold eyes held years of wisdom, but the laugh lines around them showed he was rather easy going. His wife Nala was due any day now with their second child. Not that he was stressing, but he rather be texting his wife instead of policing two juniors who should have been setting an example, not fighting.

"Ms. White and Ms. Nireta, I'm astounded by your behavior. You two were best friends as freshmen, and now Ms. Rabbit has told me you disrupted the classroom with your fighting. "Mr. Pride sat down in front of them as he pulled up a chair in front of them."I mean really, what happened?"

"We grew up and apart." Snow shrugged indifferently as she inspected her manicure. "Happens all the time." Ariel choked back a snort as she muttered "whore" underneath her breath. Mr. Pride raised an eyebrow at the mutual exchange of extreme dislike between the two.

"Well, this the second time you two have ended up in my office because you can't keep your _rivalry_ under control." Mr. Pride sighed as he contemplated on how to solve this issue." I should pull you two out of the Octoberfest." The brief look of horror and disbelief that flashed across their faces almost made him chuckle, yet he kept his composure. "But, I'm feeling compassionate today. You will get a warning and you both are going to do two Saturdays of community service issued by the school. Understood?"

Both girls nodded as he added." I don't want to see you in here again, or the punishment will be severe."

John Smith was bored. It had been a week since he had a booty call. No girl excited him anymore, not like Pocahontas. Sadly, they grew apart and she moved on to newer things. Currently his ex was on a school trip with her EcoFriends group she was a part of. Something about appealing to the national board of directors to be more energy efficient or going green. Not that John cared about details anyway; he was a single guy who loved to partake in the pleasures of life. John just couldn't help but compare the girls he hooked up with to his ex. It was a shitty thing to do with the girls he got alone, but his heart refused to move on.

A slim hand touching on his shoulder broke John out of his thoughts as he looked up to see Belle. "Are you okay?" Her hazel eyes were full of concern as she sat down with her tray. "You look a bit worried and you haven't touched your food." John looked down to see his pizza had gone cold. He glanced to see what Belle's lunch tray was. Typical Belle, her lunch was one of her customizable salads with lemon water and brownies. "Hmph, "John scoffed," you know how I feel about brownies."

Belle rolled her eyes as she started to eat her lunch. "Just because you had a bad experience with weed brownies doesn't mean I won't stop loving my sweets."

"Whatever, where is Blondie?" John barely finished his sentence before the mentioned Blondie sat down. Rapunzel was a bit out of breath as she held out her phone.

"Who is Back Biter Bitch?" Rapunzel's wide green eyes were full of curiosity as she showed the last update that the gossip feed had given her. John shook his head in sympathy as he look at Belle.

"Her first day here and already our school's famous gossip feed have caught Blondie in its snares." John shook his head as he went on to explain. "Back Biter Bitch is an anonymous gossip who runs the school. It's like a virtual Regina George, full of secrets and it's even rumored that Back Biter Bitch has been around even before we came to Walt High as freshmen."

"And no one knows who Back Biter Bitch is?" Rapunzel started to eat her lunch from home which was a hazelnut and jelly sandwich.

"Nope, can't find out who or what or why it is. So people accept it."

Belle cleared her throat to change the subject. "Anyway, we're here to lay down the cliques and their kingdoms." She pointed to the cafeteria, "See how the cafeteria is like in groups?" Rapunzel looked to see the layout of the cafeteria.

The layout of the cafeteria was odd and rather sort of whimsical. It was like every group had their personal touch that signified their group. The jocks had sat near the wall that held their school banner, the cheerleaders sat at a table that had a rotating mirror as they chattered mindlessly about beauty products. The artists were adding touches to the graffiti themed table and so on with the rest of the clicks.

Belle gave an explanation, "So there is five kingdoms; the Royals, Adventurous Rebellion, Misfits, Scholars, and Unknowns." Rapunzel raised an eyebrow at the mention of Adventurous Rebellion. It seemed odd that the name stuck out from the other four which is why she asked.

"It was Rebels before, but we changed it. " Belle went to the social feed on her phone and pulled up an app. The app was Storybook which had every student profile on there. "Let me give you examples of each kingdom."

"The Royals is where Miss Queen Bee herself resides. Her kingdoms consists of a mix of the highest standing students who have connections or display remarkable talent. "Belle stopped on two pictures of Jasmine Patel and Blanche White. "Snow's right hand girl is Jasmine, who is also known as the Bollywood Queen because of her father."

"The Adventurous Rebellion is where people like John and I are in. People who are against social norms and we break the stereotypes." Belle continued to the next kingdom where she bought up a picture of Adam Beiste. "Students in Misfits are often students who are misunderstood or under represented. They like to keep to themselves and don't want to deal with anyone who disrupts their flow."

Belle's phone than switched to a photo of Tiana Emelia which demonstrated her next group." Scholars are the students who concern themselves only with school and hard work. Not to mention ample amounts of real experience. "

"Finally, "John reached over to switch the photo to Christopher Robin. "Unknowns are typically the freshmen or people who don't fit a certain kingdom. "

Rapunzel was confused." Why the need for clicks? I mean, isn't everyone more than their stereotype?"

Belle gave her a look of appreciation as she put her phone up and finished her lunch. "Every school has clicks, ours just happens to be made in kingdoms." The lovely brunette added, "It's not so bad, everyone kinds of ignores the kingdoms' set up with the exception of Snow's posse and Back Biter Bitch.

"Doesn't it seem possible that Snow could be Back Biter Bitch?" Rapunzel said with her mouth full of her last bite.

John shook his head as he laughed."Snow's not that smart, maybe manipulative, but she couldn't pull this off." He continued to laugh as the bell rang for the end of lunch. "That's rich, thank you Blondie. It has officially made my day that someone thinks Snow could be intelligent enough to operate a gossip feed like that."

Belle, John, and Rapunzel cleaned up after themselves before walking out. John bid his goodbyes as he went to English and Belle went to go walk with Rapunzel to theatre before heading to art class.

**Omg guys, I am just amazed at the love you guys have given me. I apologize for my absence, It has been a crazy summer, but don't worry. My creativity for this story hasn't stopped.**

**People have sent me pm with questions and I have picked the top three that peaked my interest ;)**

**Question 1:**

**Who is Back Biter bitch?**

**Hmm, sorry love, but she/he won't be revealed towards the end. But insider's secret here, I originally planned for it to be Snow White, but I decided the role should go to someone who doesn't get enough love and couldn't be suspected.**

**Is there canon/crossover pairings?**

**Yes I do have canon and crossover pairings. You may suggest pairings like you do with characters and they will make a cameo. The more you or the fans(reviewers) point out the character/pairing you want, the faster they will appear. I also tend to give reviewers who give moderate length reviews the character of their choice first.**

**Any character we can request?**

**Yes as long as they came from Pixar, Disney, non-disney (Thumbelina, Anastasia, Sinbad, Shrek, etc) You can even request humanized versions of animals.**

**Another thing, this is AU, and I will reference things that are canon. I am going to have a few bi/gay/lesbian characters, so don't judge. I just have to figure out who I will make play that role.**

**This is a Mature story, references to smut/drugs/alcohol will be depicted.**

**Until next time, tada my lovelies ;p**


End file.
